harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Susan Bones (Scopatore)
(mother) † *Amelia Bones (aunt) *Ron Weasley (fiancé) *Melanie Stanmore (cousin)|wand = 11", Fir, dragon heartstring|patronus = Non-corporeal|house = Hufflepuff|title = Beater}}Susan Helena Bones (born 5 April 1980) was a half-blood witch and Hufflepuff student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1991 until 1998. She was one of the only remaining members of the prominent Bones family, a family with strong connections to the Ministry of Magic. Susan was the only child of Icarus and Helena Bones (née Stanmore), whom were killed during the British Wizarding Civil War by Lord Voldemort himself, and was raised by her aunt, Amelia Bones, and frequently visited Hannah Abbott, with whom she became a magically bonded sister just before entering Hogwarts. Beginning her education at Hogwarts in 1991, Susan was Sorted into Hufflepuff house, and along with her sister-in-all-but-blood Hannah Abbott, became friends with Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ron Weasley. Although she didn't join the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, she joined the Sunshine Salamanders multi-house Quidditch team and played as a Beater alongside Hannah. She took an interest in wizarding Government and Law courses, indicating her desire to follow in the footsteps of her aunt Amelia and go into politics. She began dating Ron after the Quidditch House Cup finals in their fourth year. However, the two broke off their relationship after graduation; Ron wanted to move to Russia and take up an apprenticeship with a famous wizarding chess player while Susan wanted to remain in Britain and take a job at the Ministry of Magic. Susan spent the next decade and a half as an employee of the Ministry of Magic. She began as an employee of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement but transferred to the Department of Magical Justice and worked as a member on the panel of the Council of Magical Law. During this time, she began dating Anthony Goldstein, a Hogwarts classmate of Ravenclaw house who was in her year. However, a long-term relationship required impossible demands from both sides and the two split amicably. Susan would occasionally go out on a date or two, but she didn't have any meaningful relationship with anybody, much to Hannah's frustration. In 2014, Susan reconnected with Ron Weasley after a chance meeting at the Burrow. Ron had recently lost his wife and moved back to Britain in order to be with his family. Susan spent a lot of time with him in order to help him get over the loss of his wife. During that time, old feelings resurfaced on both sides and the two reignited their relationship. During that time, Susan developed a close bond with Ron's daughter, Mia, and became a surrogate mother towards her. In 2017, Ron proposed and the two became engaged. That same year, Susan was chosen as Chief Judge of the Council of Magical Law as well as Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Justice. Susan and Ron moved into a London flat while her fiancé began working at his brothers' joke shop; Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Relationships Mia Weasley Category:Harry Potter Universe (Scopatore) Category:Females Category:Wizards Category:Hogwarts students Category:1980 births Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Bones Family Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Living people